


Buttercup

by lesbomancy



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: For Femslash February 2021. The prompt being "Buttercup." Characters are from a Shadowrun series of short stories (and a side game I run) based in the Los Angeles Sprawl.
Kudos: 2





	Buttercup

“It was good, but I know Sachi is lactose intolerant so she’s either gotta go get a frag-ton of lactaid or whatever it’s called or she’s shitting pure soft-serve for the next two hours.”

“Hannah,” Alma pleaded with a low groan. “I am so full. I don’t want to think about anyone’s excretions.”

Hannah crawled onto the bed where Alma laid, settling with her legs on both sides of Alma’s thighs. She leaned back and began taking off her jacket and tank top. Alma let out a groan comparable to a can of compressed air being fired as Hannah sat back.

“Hannaaaahh. We just ate!”

“I know. I’m not sitting on your stomach.”

“Yet…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you want me to be shittier?”

“Can we stop talking about shit?”

Hannah leaned forward and put mock pressure on Alma’s stomach before tossing her tank top and jacket off of the bed. She then took off her sports bra and stretched it out so it had enough spring to be fired in Alma’s face.

With a groan of exasperation, Alma reached up and grabbed Hannah’s wrists, and flipped her onto her back. Alma mimed Hannah’s position but laid across Hannah fully, her purple-pink ombre hair framing both of their faces as Hannah let out a maniacal laugh of utter glee. She tried to lift her hands. Once. Twice. Alma was stronger, it was no use but she still liked to make Alma work for it.

“Shit, buttercup.” Hannah said. “You got me again.”

“I just want to enter a food coma, you little bitch.”

Hannah smiled and leaned up to give Alma a quick kiss. Alma twisted her head to avoid it, but Hannah’s persistence meant that she was able to land one on Alma’s cheek with an exaggerated ‘mwah!’

“Are you fucking done yet?” Alma asked.

“Yeah. For now. As if you don’t like being on top. Are we gonna cuddle or are you gonna play lil’ miss tough street sam even when I got my tits out?”

“Your tits aren’t big enough for that to mean anything.”

Hannah let out a bark of a laugh, “Bitch!”

“Yup. No funny business. Okay?”

“Ooookay! Lemme go already.”

Alma released Hannah’s wrists, rolling over to lay on her back. Hannah immediately sidled up against her, arms wrapping around Alma’s torso with her head nuzzling into Alma’s shoulder.

“... and they call me Princess,” Alma complained. “You’re the brat.”

“I am a brat,” Hannah affirmed.

“Ugh, at least you know it. Comfortable?”

“On you? Hell yeah. You’re warm and soft and wonderful as you always are.”

“You make it impossible to be angry at you.”

“I know,” Hannah said. She nuzzled more pointedly against Alma’s shoulder with a wide, satisfied smile.

“Next time I’m kicking you out on the couch.”

“Oh, sure you are. Totally heartless. As if you don’t love me.”

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t teach you a lesson.”

“Mmhm. With an impending food coma? I know when to push my luck.”

“Incorrigible,” Alma said with a heavy sigh.

“Get some rest,” Hannah said with a gentle pat to Alma’s side. “I love you.”

Alma grumbled for a few moments and got comfortable. After a few moments, she mumbled ‘I love you, too’ as her eyes became heavy and she drifted to sleep. Another job well done. Another pizza consumed. Another night with the gremlin girlfriend.

Life was good.


End file.
